fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:GoldenFreddyBear/Odkrycia we FNaF .
Witam . Chciałbym napisać pewne odkrycia , które pomogą nam ogarnąć trochę fabułę FNaF . A więc zaczynamy : 1 : FredBear był planowany wcześniej . Kiedy oglądałem biuro FNaF 2 , przypadkiem zauważyłem rysunek , którego większość graczy nie zauważyła . Po prawej stronie znajdują się rysunki dzieci . Przyjrzyjcie się nim . Właśnie znajduje się tam rysunek FredBear'a . Kiedy dokładnie się przyjrzymy rysunkowi , widać na nim dzieci oraz FredBear'a . Dlaczego to FredBear ? Kiedy się przyjrzymy FredBear'owi , kapelusz , który nosi na głowie jest fioletowy . To oznacza że Scott planował FredBear'a już od FNaF'a 2 , a może już nawet na samym początku . 2 : Pink Guy we FNaF 4 . thumb|Płaczące dziecko .W minigrach FNaF 4 dzieje się wiele dziwnych rzeczy związanych z Pink Guy'em . Na początek zwróćmy uwagę na płaczącego chłopca . Ma czarne kwadratowe oczy , oraz kwadratową głowę . Teraz spójrzcie na Pink Guy'a . Również ma czarne kwadratowe oczy , oraz kwadratową głowę. Czy to oznacza że płaczące dziecko jest spokrewnione z Pink Guy'em ? Ustalmy narazie , że Pink Guy to Mike Schmidt . Jak wiemy , płaczący chłopiec ma starszego brata , który często straszy swojego młodszego braciszka , zakładając głowę Foxy'ego . Kiedy thumb|Pink Guy .gramy we FNaF 1 Mike Schmidt'em , Foxy do nas podbiega , lecz nie zabija , tylko sprawdza czy "wszystko z nami w porządku" . Foxy nas nie zabija , więc czy to oznacza , że Foxy zna Pink Guy'a ? Czas na różowy pokój z Mangle . Jedyną osobą , jaką znamy i mogłaby mieć ten pokój jest Pink Guy . Być może był gejem ( lol ) co jest jednak możliwe . Jest jeszcze Balonowy chłopiec z minigry . Jeśli Pink Guy to Mike Schmidt , to oznacza , że może mieć niebieskie oczy . Balonowy chłopak ma różowy balon ''', '''niebieskie kwadratowe oczy , oraz różowy tekst . On również może być spokrewniony z Pink Guy'em . 3 : Balonowy chłopiec i Balloon Boy . thumb|Balloon Boy .thumb|Chłopiec z balonem .thumb|Freddy = Nastolatek z chodnika ?Jeżeli spojrzymy na Balloon Boy'a i Chłopca z Balonem , można stwierdzić , iż to jest ta sama osoba . Wskazują na to : - Taki sam kolor butów , - Taki sam kolor spodni , - Taki sam kolor koszulki , - Niebieskie oczy , - Obaj są grubi , - Mają balon , który ma nawet ten sam kolor . Moim zdaniem poprostu stworzyli Balloon Boy'a na wzór tego chłopaka . 4 : Freddy Fazbear zdemaskowany . Nie wiem czy wszyscy wiedzą , ale pewien użytkownik zamieścił w Internecie zdjęcie przedstawiające nastolatka , którego dziecko spotyka na chodniku , Nastolatków przebranych za maski animatroników , oraz same animatroniki . Samo zdjęcie nam mówi , że nastolatek z chodnika i ten w masce Freddy'ego to ta sama osoba i myślę , że to on na 100 % . To narazie na tyle... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach